From Tragedy To Romance
by CaptHowdy312
Summary: Bulma has just had a horrible break up with Yamcha. What happens when Bulma starts to develope feelings for the Saiyan Prince?
1. The Inquisition

From tragedy to romance By The Antichrist Superstar  
  
A/U. Bulma has just had a horrible break up with Yamcha. What happens when Bulma begins to develop feelings for the Saiyan prince?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. But, within a few short chapters I will. (Evil smile.)  
  
Chapter 1. The inquisition. (Couldn't think of a better title).  
  
"Ooh, HE FORGOT AGAIN!" Yelled a very pissed off Bulma. It was the 3rd time in the same week that Yamcha had forgotten that he and Bulma had dinner plans.  
  
"Oh my Kami is he going to hear about it this time". Bulma picked up the phone and began to dial Yamcha's number in. 'wait a minuet' thought Bulma to herself, 'every time I call, he never answers his phone. Humph, I guess I'll just have to take a little drive over to his house and see what happened this time'.  
  
Bulma went back up to her room, changed out of the black lace dress she was wearing, and slipped into a red tank top, black flare Levi's, and her favorite pair of black flip-flops. She grabbed her car keys and departed her room.  
  
"What happened? I though you had a date with that baka weakling boyfriend of yours." Asked Vegeta.  
  
"I though I did too. But he stood me up again for the 3rd time this week." Said Bulma looking down at the floor.  
  
"Humph. I bet you anything he's cheating on you." Said Vegeta while leaning against the door.  
  
"Fuck you. He wouldn't do that to me. Besides, what in the hell do you know about having a relationship? I don't see you dating anybody at the present moment." Said Bulma angered.  
  
"I don't need anybody to cling on to. I've got better things to worry about. But like I said before. He's probably cheating on you." And with that, Vegeta walked away to his room. 'Damn she's gorgeous when she's angry'.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
Bulma got into her maroon Mitsubishi Eclipse and drove off to Yamcha's house.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
AHHHHHH! I finally got chapter 1 completed. Please read and review. Thankx.  
  
The Antichrist Superstar. 


	2. To Love, Is A Loss

From Tragedy to Romance By The Antichrist Superstar  
  
I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. I appreciate it. I even thank all those who flamed me. I know that my story sucks but I benefit from your flames.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. But At this present moment I am going to have it within the next chapter or two. (Evil smile.)  
  
Chapter 2. To Love is a loss.  
  
Bulma sped down the highway, clocking in at almost 100 Mph. She was so pissed at Yamcha. How could he forget? He knew that they both had arranged dinner planed at the most exclusive, most expensive in the west city. How could he forget? That was the question that kept haunting Bulma's mind. "Ugh. Men," and with that Bulma floored the gas and turned the off ramp to Yamcha's apartment.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Oh yeah.. Ooh. just like that Yamcha.. Come on, keep going, keep going.."  
  
"And I'm.. spent." Yamcha rolled off to the left side of his king sized bed and tried to regain his lost breath.  
  
The cheep whore next to him put her arm over his muscular chest and laid her head on his arm. "Oh my god. You are amazing in bed," ranted the cheep slut.  
  
"Damn right babe. Damn right."  
  
'Ding Dong' the doorbell rang.  
  
"Yum. That must be the pizza I ordered." Yamcha grabbed a pair of pants and walked to the door. But as fate had it, it wasn't the pizza guy.  
  
"Oh! Bulma Hi! Good to see you." Said Yamcha, all smiles.  
  
"I wish I could say the same thing. What in the hell happened? Didn't we have dinner plans for tonight?" Asked Bulma, shifting one for her eyebrows up.  
  
"Oh shit, I forgot. Sorry babe. Think we could do it another time. You know me. Always something pops up. Baseball. Work. You know how it is." Yamcha leaned in to kiss Bulma but she pulled away.  
  
"Is that.. Perfume I smell on you?" Asked Bulma slightly concerned.  
  
"Um. Bulma there's something I've got to tell you. I'm not really." "Yamcha darling, would you grab me a piece of pizza. I'm starved to death after our workout".  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as she heard the voice of another woman in his apartment. "You were. you did. Oh my god. 'Vegeta was right' "You're cheating on me? With another woman?" Asked Bulma, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"No it's nothing like that. Let me explain." Yamcha tried to hold Bulma in his arms but all he got was a slap to the face.  
  
"You BASTARD. DON'T YOU EVER YOU CALL ME OR GO AROUND MY HOUSE AGAIN" Bulma ran away, crying all the way to her car.  
  
She pressed the unlock and start button and got inside her car. "How did Vegeta know? Why didn't he tell me? How long did he know about it?" all those question clouded Bulma's mind.  
  
Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes, calmed down and drove the long way home.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Oh how sad. Poor Bulma. I feel so bad for her.  
  
Onward to chapter 3! By the I should have Dragonball Z in my possession. Hahahahaha!  
  
The Antichrist Superstar.  
  
R&R. Flame if you like. 


	3. Drunk off one's ass

From Tragedy To Romance By The Antichrist Superstar  
  
Again I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. I would also like to thank all the people that flamed. Keeps me motivated. Onward with chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: I went to court in attempt to win over Dragonball Z. But, that idea went down the drain. I still don't own it yet. "Yet" being the keyword. But fret not, I will possess it someway or another.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
It was 4:30 a.m. when Bulma arrived back to Capsule Corp. The sun had started to rise to in the black and blue sky. The clouds in the sky had looked like they had been painted on in a sloppy manner.  
  
The Saiyan prince had been up all night waiting for the onna to come home. She hadn't cooked his dinner, so he was starving. Not also to mention, he was concerned about her being out that late. She usually went to bed at 9p.m. It was 4:45 a.m., and she wasn't back.  
  
"I'm not happy. I'm feeling glad. I got sunshine in a bag. I'm useless, but not for long the future is coming on. I'm not happy. I'm feeling glad. I got sunshine in a bag. I'm useless, but not for long. The future is coming on." sang a very drunk Bulma. Nearly falling through the doorway, and dropping her bottle of Captain Morgan's Spiced Rum.  
  
"Woman what in the hell is wrong with you? Where in the hell have you been all night?" Asked Vegeta looking at Bulma with a puzzled look."  
  
"Hello Vegeta. How are you doing? I'm dandy. I feel so alive right now." Said Bulma, taking a swig of rum.  
  
Vegeta snatched the bottle out of her hand. "You've been drinking?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Uh, No. I haven't been drinking. I'm just."  
  
Vegeta leaned towards Bulma and all he could smell was the sent of alcohol in her breath. "You're a terrible liar you know that right?"  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta for a split of a second and began to fall towards him.  
  
Vegeta caught Bulma right before her head touched the ground. He turned her around so he could see her face. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and cuddled for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. 'Better get this chick up to her room before she try's anything else' thought Vegeta to himself.  
  
After nearly falling down the stairs twice, hitting his head on the doorframe, nearly tripping over something in Bulma's room, he laid her down on her bed and started to leave her room.  
  
Before leaving, Vegeta caught a quick glance at Bulma again. She looked so peaceful, 'Just like an angel'. Though Vegeta. 'Wait a minuet, what the fuck am I thinking? This onna is the biggest bitch that ever lived. Oh what in the fuck, I must be getting soft.'  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Vegeta quit thinking about Bulma for a second and remembered that his stomach was on empty. "Guess I'll have to fend for myself".  
  
After cleaning out the freezer of all the ice cream, the fridge of all the bread and sandwich meat, and the cupboards of all the good cereal, he thought that was enough to hold him over until the onna woke up and made him some food.  
  
Vegeta looked at the clock. It was 5:30 already. "Fuckin' woman keep me up this late. It's nearly time for me to begin training. (Sigh) well, I'll make up for it later. Now's the time to go catch some z's.  
  
Vegeta dragged himself up to his room and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Finally, chapter 3 is done. I still don't own Dragonball Z. And I'm starting to think that I never will. (sniff sniff) oh well. R & R. I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed and flamed. Thankx people.  
  
The Antichrist Superstar. 


	4. Notice

Notice  
  
Hello all my fellow readers and followers. I just thought I'd let you all know what has been happening with The Antichrist Superstar. I've taken a short break in order to mend my hurt pride. Not to long ago my pride was again fallen and cast to the way side by a thing called "Life" or to better put it, a living breathing human person. They know whom they are and if their reading this and they get offended I need not care. I will post chapter 4 some time in the very near future. Fret not my readers The Antichrist Superstar will write again.  
  
T.A.S. 


End file.
